


Smothering Silence

by ratmonky



Category: Gintama
Genre: Breeding, Bullying, Drugging, F/M, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Obsessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rape, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky
Summary: Sakamoto wasn't good at keeping his promises but neither were you.
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Reader, Sakamoto Tatsuma/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Smothering Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm a loud and obnoxious person myself, I hate characters whose only personality trait is their loudness. So, I took Sakamoto's voice away from him and I can boldly say that I fell in love with him.

“Do you think I’d make a good negotiator if aliens invaded the earth?” 

“You’re too annoying for that.” 

“You’re mean,” Tatsuma pouted. 

“I’m just telling the truth.” 

You were a little too witty for a kid your age but that hadn’t stopped Tatsuma from being your best friend. Or at least that was what he thought he was, to you; Tatsuma was the annoying kid you had to get along with because of your parents. But you enjoyed his company more than anything. 

That’s why you liked the summer best. It was the only time Tatsuma would stay over at your place so his parents could do their merchant work without dragging him everywhere. 

You spent your days by the lake, swimming and playing around together. He was quite blunt and hilarious, it was hard to not tease him but no matter how much you teased him, he always remained silent. He wasn’t offended by your insults or so you had thought.

“Tatsuma,” you whispered when he got quiet. It wasn’t like him to be quiet, you liked how loud he could get and the way he laughed at almost anything.

He hummed in acknowledgment. He was listening. 

You lifted your head from the grass to look at him instead of the starry sky, “Promise to never leave me.”

Surprised, Tatsuma sat up to face your way. “Did I say something wrong?” It wasn’t like you to say something like _that_. His eyes scanned your face, looking if you were joking or not.

“Just promise!” you insisted, almost whining. “Promise me, you’ll never leave me alone.”

“Only if you promise to not be mean anymore! He beamed up at you, crossing his fingers. “Do you promise?”

You reluctantly crossed your fingers.

“I promise.”

~~~

Today was supposed to be your day off from work. 

_“This guy has lost his voice.”_

You had been planning to stay at home and sleep all day.

_“I’m busy with a client so I’ll leave him in your care!”_

Irritated by the footsteps following you around you glared at him over your shoulder. “I told you to go back to Yorozuya,” you hissed. “You’re a grown man, stop following me around like a lost duckling.”

Sakamoto had the same bright smile on his face he had ever since the morning. He nodded slightly but he proceeded to follow you when you started walking again. 

Gintoki had to pay you for this. You weren’t a damn babysitter or even working for him and on top of that, you didn’t want to spend your day with this annoying space pirate, nevertheless of your past with him.

There wasn’t a single reason for Sakamoto to follow you, he could do whatever he wanted. His subordinates weren’t here, today was simply his day off too but he had spent more than the half of his day following you around, watching you intently as you bought clothes and makeup. 

While you were browsing the new sundresses of the season, you felt someone tugging at your dress. You knew who it was, he was going to show you a ridiculous clothing item again and give you the biggest, the brightest smile he could pull off to encourage you to buy it. Although you thought it was annoying, Sakamoto thought it was fun. 

Turning around on your heels, you stared at him expectantly. “What now?”

He wasn’t holding a dress or any clothing item. Sakamoto looked rather tired, he pouted and pointed at the dress you were holding, telling you to just buy it and finish shopping. 

“I’m gonna keep on browsing new stuff,” you scoffed, turning back around. “Go to Gin’s place or whatever, I don’t care.”

“That’s not a nice way to treat your friends,” came a familiar voice from inside the fitting rooms. 

“Well, if it isn’t the third moron of the day,” you sighed. Gintoki and Sakamoto had done enough to get on your nerves today but apparently the day wasn’t over for you. 

“I’m not a moron,-” with a dramatic pause, the fitting room’s door opened, “I’m Katsura.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” You acted as if you didn’t notice Elizabeth coming out of the same fitting room as Katsura. 

Katsura smiled briefly at Sakamoto. “Gintoki hadn’t told me you were in town, how’s it been, Tatsuma?”

Sakamoto gave him a thumbs up with the same bright smile he had been giving to you all day. 

“Ah, so you lost your voice because of an Amanto and Gintoki’s friends are looking for the cure while you’re here with our beloved friend to catch up with her cause you missed her?” Katsura nodded as he spoke.

Elizabeth mirrored Katsura’s movements as she held a sign saying, ‘That’s rough’

Sakamoto nodded, placing a hand on his stomach.

“Oh you’re starving and you wanted her to join you for dinner so you wouldn’t be alone in the restaurant but you’re willing to wait for her?” Katsura looked at you in shock. 

This guy was something else. He probably understood everything Sakamoto said thanks to being around Elizabeth.

Your eye started twitching in annoyance but after taking a deep breath you managed to calm down a bit. “I’ll leave the space moron in your care, rebel moron. You two get along well,” you said as you hung the dress back to where you took it from. 

“I have to hold a meeting at the base, I can’t take him with me,” Katsura stated when you started walking towards the exit.

“Sakamoto says he wants to be with you,” he then added.

You stopped walking but didn’t look back. 

“He also says he’ll treat you to dinner and drinks.”

“Dessert,” you said, beaming at the space moron over your shoulder. “I want dessert too.”

Sakamoto crossed his fingers.

Katsura opened his mouth to explain yet again what his friend was saying but thankfully Elizabeth stopped him before he could.

~~~

The restaurant you dragged Sakamoto to was almost empty. You counted five people in total. Usually, coming to an empty restaurant with this loud dumbass would be a pain in the ass but since he didn’t have his voice there was no way for him to embarrass you in public tonight.

After sitting on the stool next to him at the counter, you helped him order his meal, he pointed at whatever he wanted to eat and you simply gave his order to the cook. 

Dinner wasn’t anything special. He did buy you dinner and drinks, then dessert. And you ate as much as you could, filling your stomach until you couldn’t move. He had held his promise but there was still something missing. Most of the time when you went out to eat, you got talkative, especially when you drank alcohol but whenever you talked or commented on the food or complained about all you got was a nod or a humming noise from Sakamoto. But that didn’t stop you from complaining about the troubles Gintoki and Katsura gave you at your work in Yoshiwara. Since this space idiot wasn’t around all the time, he could lend an ear and hear your complaints about life and work. 

Sakamoto seemed to be having fun. He kept on drinking and silently laughing every time you cracked a joke or said something he found amusing.

But as you got drunker, you started picking on him again. 

“It’s my day off today yet I’m stuck with an adult who needs help ordering his food and can’t be left alone because of childish actions.”

Sakamoto watched you take another scoop of your chocolate parfait, frowning slightly. 

“You’re so reckless, putting everyone in ridiculous situations and wait for others to solve them.” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth either. He always got himself in trouble and never cared enough to take care of it. Those around him helped him because they cared about him and because they had no choice. If it was left to Sakamoto, he didn’t care as long as he got to get on his ship and travel across the galaxy. 

“If you didn’t cause that many problems during the war, we still would’ve been together.” 

He shifted on his stool uncomfortably. 

You chuckled to yourself, mushing the rest of the parfait together until it all melted together. “If you weren’t loud and annoying, I would’ve left with you that day.”

“Was what Gin said!” you quickly added, lying. 

The day he left was a topic you didn’t bring up easily for many reasons. You had strong opinions on the Amanto, as a child who grew up in the red light district, you didn’t like what they had done to your past. When you followed Sakamoto to join the war and help wounded soldiers, you hadn’t thought just how much war could affect both of you. Once it was over and after the two of you had miraculously survived and you had treated his arm, Sakamoto changed. 

He had lost the spark in his eyes. His friends, comrades, and everyone had been hurt in various ways. But he had to keep on living, so he wanted to make things easier for everyone. He wanted to go to space.

Although you didn’t support his dreams, Gintoki had encouraged him enough and within a couple of weeks, Sakamoto left. 

Sakamoto had asked you many times to join him on his journey but to you, space and the Amanto were scary. So you stayed, moved to Yoshiwara and did your best to return to your roots.

The past was in the past but as drunk as you were, all you could think of was the past. Alcohol was scary. 

You glanced over at him and quickly noticed your mistake. He looked upset, very upset. Changing the subject was your only option. 

Decidedly you offered him a scoop of what was supposed to be a chocolate parfait to lighten the mood. When he shook his head to refuse to eat, you shoved the spoon in his mouth forcefully. 

“It tastes delicious, right?” you smiled.

Sakamoto grimaced while nodding reluctantly. He chugged on the last bit of his sake to get rid of the extra sweet taste. He didn’t have a sweet tooth like you or Gintoki. 

“You want more?” Holding out your spoon full of the mush, you smirked.

He pouted, begging for you to stop. You saw him gag and stopped immediately. The last thing you wanted was Sakamoto puking all over you.

 ~~Insulting~~ Talking to him, even though he didn’t respond, and being around him was fun. So, it wasn’t unlikely of you to order two more sake each and sipping on them while you kept talking to him. Without paying any attention to the foam coming from the bottom of your glass Sakamoto handed you. 

“You know,” you started, tilting your head and looking up at him with the prettiest smile he had ever seen, “you’re even more annoying when you don’t speak,” you slurred, voice breaking mid-sentence. 

“And you’re still so mean.” 

Your eyes widened when his hand landed on your thigh. Sakamoto took off his sunglasses and leaned forward. Each time you blinked it got harder to keep your eyes open. “Tatsu-” 

His hand reached to caress your cheek and you felt his other hand move towards your inner thigh and then-

The frantic thoughts you had dissolved as your consciousness drifted away from you unwillingly.

~~~

Numb.

It was all numb.

Your lower body and mostly your lips. 

You couldn’t move or open your eyes yet. There was this stench of sweat and alcohol surrounding you. You faintly remembered drinking with someone-

It felt good, you couldn’t tell what it was but it made you squirm in pleasure. Parting your lips, you hummed in delight. Something cold lightly tapped on your lips, instinctively you opened your mouth to take it in. 

The taste of metal and charcoal made you grimace. You didn’t like it. As you tried turning your face away to get the thing out of your mouth, the distant sounds of someone laughing started becoming clearer. 

You opened your eyes, blinking hard. 

“Morning!” Sakamoto grinned. 

The first thing you noticed was the barrel of his gun being shoved inside your mouth. Your tongue was pressed flat against the muzzle.

Moving only slightly as you tried to move your head to get the gun out of your mouth, a tremendous wave of panic washed over you when you felt the handcuffs around your wrists. 

He was sitting on top of your groin and your hands were handcuffed to the metal headboard of the bed. You weren’t able to move an inch like this. But that didn’t stop you from tugging at the handcuffs violently. Squirming furiously to throw the person sitting on top of you off, you started screaming. Sakamoto swirled the barrel of his gun inside your mouth forcefully to get your attention. You glared at him, still yanking on the handcuffs as if they would suddenly decide to come off. 

He took the gun out of your mouth and lifted it up to his own. He licked your leftover saliva on the barrel before humming in delight. 

The room you were in was a familiar one, it looked like any other room you had taken clients in. 

“Untie me now, Sakamoto. This isn’t funny,” you hissed. 

Putting his gun aside, Sakamoto lifted himself up to separate your legs. 

“Hey! Hey, why are you separating my legs? Stop it!” You scarcely had your own supposition, and yet, considering who was placing himself between your legs, you were still confused about what he was trying to accomplish. 

“You can talk, right? Sakamoto! What the fuck are you trying to do?” You tried to keep your voice tone flat as an overwhelming sense of helplessness settled in.

“You see,” Sakamoto said, leaning towards you, “I’m sick of you calling me stupid and annoying when you’re the arrogant one here.”

“Is this your way of taunting me?” you scoffed. “Lying to our friends about losing your voice and waiting until I dropped my guard down, only so you could force out an apology from me?”

“Considering how you treated me all these years, do you really think an apology is what I want?” Sakamoto shimmied off from his coat and as soon as he took off his shirt, he grinned down at your helplessness. His eyes watched yours for any spark of despair. “I wanna make you regret doing all that stuff more than I wanna see you beg me for forgiveness.”

Even with him having the upper hand on you, somehow your pride wouldn’t let you give him the reaction he had been looking for. “Just be honest, dipshit. You didn’t plan all of this so you could-”

Sakamoto grabbed his gun, pointing it right between your eyebrows. “You should be careful what you’re saying. I’ve got the advantage right now.” He pressed the muzzle on your bottom lip and tapped on it with a vicious grin on his face. “It’s not fun if the dog’s not wild, though.”

“Why don’t you untie me to see how wild I can get, huh?” 

Placing his hands on your thighs to hike the skirt of your dress up, Sakamoto shook his head. The cold metal made you tremble as it made its way up to your hips. “We haven’t seen each other in so long,” he sighed, lowering his face onto your crotch to take a sniff of your arousal. “Did you ever let any of them fuck you?”

_Them._

You had known this question would be asked to you at some point in your life and yet, you were still uncertain on how to answer it. 

Sakamoto’s view of you hadn’t changed.

“I’m not supposed to talk about my customers,” you sneered.

Sakamoto slid your panties to the side and you felt the cold metal against your folds. 

You squirmed uncomfortably knowing that he was staring down at your bare pussy. You refused to grant him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of you. 

“Answer me,” he demanded, dragging the muzzle of the gun to your entrance and to your clit repeatedly, covering his gun with your sweet juices. 

You squirmed in panic. You couldn’t see if he was holding onto the trigger or not, unlike other people you had met over the years, Sakamoto was unpredictable. 

Using his thumb, he spread your folds and teased your entrance with the muzzle. His eyes were on you, he didn’t look like he was about to repeat himself.

“I didn’t,” you whimpered. 

Finally having broken down you to get a reaction out of you, Sakamoto grinned. “So you never slept with them, even during the war?”

“How could I?” Your legs moved, you tried to use them to put a distance between you and him. “You didn’t leave me alone for a second.”

He chuckled at that because it was true. 

“Good, I would’ve killed them otherwise,” Sakamoto said it with a foolish grin on his face and the tone of his voice was playful yet you could easily tell how serious he was. 

You felt the muzzle forcing its way inside. With wide eyes, you struggled with renewed vigor as you tried to close your legs shut but he was much stronger than you. He only laughed at your useless effort to stop him. Letting out another panicked yelp, you tugged at the handcuffs again. “Stop it!”

“It’s amazing, you’re so wet.”

“Sakamoto, stop!”

You were left to his mercy, once you realized that, you looked away from him.

“Oho?” he smirked as he put the gun away for the second and hopefully the last time, “are you getting shy?” His fingers gently moved between your folds.

“Go to hell.”

With the threat of the gun gone, your legs kicked aimlessly, maybe if you were lucky enough you could land a kick hard enough to knock him out.

But Sakamoto had you where he wanted. He pressed your leg down with one hand and unbuckled his belt with the other as he used his knee to keep your free leg in place. “This is the kinda thing you do in Yoshiwara, right?”

“I’ll kill you, don’t you fucking dare to touch me!” your angry growl didn’t intimidate him. You couldn’t move your legs anymore, you were simply left to wait for him to take you.

Once he got rid of his pants, he lifted your legs to pull you under him. Your kicking must have annoyed him enough because as soon as you lifted your leg up to kick him, Sakamoto flipped you over on the bed like your weight was nothing. With this new position, your body twisted uncomfortably and your wrists hurt like hell. 

“Lift your hips up.”

Sakamoto’s hand pressed your head down to force you to keep your ass up. Having placed himself right behind you, he didn’t leave you any space to escape. If you moved forward he could easily close the distance between you two and if you moved backward your ass would be brushing against his now unclothed erection. 

“I won’t forgive you over this,” you hissed as he teased you with his cock.

“I don’t need your forgiveness.” Sakamoto shoved his entire length in your soaking wet pussy with ease. You tensed while his cock stretched your tight walls.

A loud whimper left your lips as he pulled back and thrust in your slick heat roughly. Forcing out a moan out of you.

“How does it feel?” he asked, it wasn’t a question you needed to answer though. He proved your point by slamming his cock balls deep inside you to get you to scream. 

“Don’t… stop!” you cried out loudly. 

“Don’t stop?” he scoffed. “Believe me, I won’t.”

Sakamoto brutally thrust into your cunt, making your walls involuntarily clench around his cock as your body ached from the uncomfortable position. 

“Die.”

“Gladly.” He pressed his hand down your back to lift your hips even higher so he could ferociously hump your pussy and slam you onto his cock while he held onto your hips. 

In this position, his cock felt bigger. It filled you so perfectly, hitting all the good spots that made you unwillingly curl your toes. 

“You like that?” His grip on your hips softened, he held you more gently before leaning onto you to whisper his words, “I can cum inside, right? You wouldn’t mind, right?”

“Nonono-”

He laughed loudly at your pathetic tone and snapped his hips forward, you moaned out loud this time. “Why don’t you beg for forgiveness? Maybe then I’ll consider- ah… not coming inside.”

You could feel his cock grow bigger inside of you as you attempted to push him away from yourself, kicking miserably in the air. 

“Please,” you pleaded, ignoring the wave of pleasure washing over you from his cock hitting your sweet spot. “I’m sorry for being mean to you, please forgive me.” He kept slamming his cock deep inside to cut your words which made you sound nasty. “I’m so… so sorry.”

Sakamoto quickened his pace, not letting you think over the fact how his cock is throbbing inside of you. His vigorous pace and speed slackened immediately, his cock twitched and spurted thick roped of his hot seed inside of your fertile little pussy. 

He pulled out of your pussy and watched his cum leaking out of your gaping hole with satisfaction.

“You p-promised to not-” 

“Stop nagging, it’s fucking annoying.”

“I didn’t promise by the way,” Sakamoto added, flipping you over to face you. “I said I’d consider it.”

The sight of your despair made a perverted smile spread across his face. Only then noticed his cock was still hard, it hadn’t deflated at all. 

You opened your mouth to tell him to stop but you didn’t get the chance.

Sakamoto slipped inside your pussy with ease and started fucking you frantically right away. “Say my name.”

Although this is the second time he’s inside, his cock kept on stretching your walls while your pussy sucked his cock in greedily. It was humiliating but not as humiliating as your voice that was full of lust and pleasure when you called out his name. “Tatsuma.”

He spread your legs wider and buried his cock deeper inside of you. Each thrust of his hips left you squirming in pleasure. Your walls clenched around his cock firmly. Sakamoto groaned, he was close and your gummy walls tightening around him could make him cum in any second now. He proceeded to fuck his cum deep inside of your pussy until his cum started frothing.

“Woah,” he laughed in his usual bubbly tone. “It’s frothing up!”

In the heat of a moment while you were lost in pleasure you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Your pussy spasmed around his sensitive, twitching cock one last time. Your clenching walls caught him by surprise and he spilled his seed inside of your fertile little pussy for the second time. He didn’t pull out as quick as he did the first time, instead Sakamoto lifted your hips up to try and keep his cum inside of you as long as possible.

It took a moment longer for him to decide whether or not to release you from the handcuffs. Although he would have preferred having you unable to escape if he were to sleep with you in his arms, the bruises and cuts on your wrists said otherwise.

Surprisingly, you didn’t move when he pulled out of you or when he unlocked the handcuffs. You simply laid there on the bed staring at distance.

He couldn’t help but smile. It was obvious how your pride had been broken, he knew you wouldn’t be the same after tonight. You were certainly going to become more docile. 

The thought of the rabid dog of the Yoshiwara being tamed by a man like him made his heart flutter with joy. 

“Wanna hop in the shower together?” he grinned. His usual bubbly tone and goofy expression had returned. 

You didn’t answer.

Well, although he hadn’t kept his promise of not leaving you and instead had gone to space, Sakamoto knew now he had a reason to never let you go.

His hand ran up your leg until it reached your stomach. He pushed your dress further up to reveal more of your skin. As his hand gently caressed your stomach he let out a dreamy sigh. 

“I suppose you won’t be working at Yoshiwara anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic! I truly enjoyed writing it!


End file.
